


Three's A Crowd, Or Maybe Not

by tokyosolstice



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyosolstice/pseuds/tokyosolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi knows arranged marriages either work out really well — or fantastically fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd, Or Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by a VTR/interview of Ohno during, as far as I can recall, _Kagi no Kakatta Heya_ , where he is asked the question: “If an Arashi member decides to steal your fiancée, what would you do?"

Satoshi knows arranged marriages either work out really well — young couples who have only met with the intention to make things work actually make it work and have a child, _children_ of their own borne out of duty and out of love — or fantastically fall apart, when each person meets someone they fall in love with after getting married.

For some reason though, his ended up neither — it was in a grey area, even greyer still because of their current circumstance.

He quietly slips into the door and loosens his tie, unfazed by the darkness of the room (his alcohol-addled mind appreciates the darkness), sock-clad feet padding very lightly against the carpeted floor. Walking further in he notices the bed already occupied; two lumps of bodies under the covers huddled close, huddled _intimately close_.

His wife stirs; doe eyes blinking and her lashes fluttering — his heart flutters as well in response, how can she be so _beautiful_ — as she sits up on the bed.

“Satoshi-kun, you’re back.”

The covers fall over slightly, exposing her naked skin.

Satoshi tries, but fails, to avert his eyes from her creamy, porcelain, doll-like complexion that seemed to glimmer even in the bathed darkness, and fails to put a stop to his slowly but oh-so-surely awakening senses.

“Maki,” he acknowledges, dress shirt half unbuttoned as he tries to shrug it back on, clearing his brain, shutting out the mounting urge to feel her skin against his. He shouldn't think of her in _that_ light, not when he’s found her like this.

“I-I’ll just go and sleep in the other roo—”

“Satoshi-kun,” a second voice mumbles, decidedly male and very _familiar_ (and very close to his heart) chimes in, and the second lump under the covers emerges, “you’re later than usual.”

He laughs in spite of himself, the hand that held his tie scratching at his hair sheepishly. “I am, aren’t I, Sho-kun?”

Maki side-glances at Sho, and it doesn’t even take half a second for Sho to move further to the side of the bed willingly, making more room for another body.

“It’s a King-sized bed, Satoshi-kun,” Sho continues just as Maki follows Sho and moves a bit more; Maki smiles at him gently while tapping the space beside her.

“I’m sure we’ll fit,” She adds, and years of being married has Satoshi recognizing the hopeful undertone in her words.

He hesitates – he’s always respected the fact that Maki and Sho, one of his erstwhile friends, are in love, and that they also need their time alone, which was why he’s always opted to sleep in the next room rather than get himself into the bed — his and Maki's marriage bed, ironically — where she and her lover, whenever he comes over, slept and consummated their love.

But Maki gets out of the bed, and Satoshi has to keep his pants on _literally_ , knowing she’s been taken by Sho just a few hours (or probably minutes) ago, and he really does not want her getting exhausted or spent.

Except she unbuttons the rest of his dress shirt, her lips on his lips and kissing him slowly, and her hands make his skin burn with excitement and passion as they come into contact with his bare chest. He’s always been weak against her. Precisely why he’s never once protested to their arranged marriage, because really, _who wouldn’t fall in love with her_.

(It is also exactly why he really can’t blame Sho, who has always been someone he’s respected and treated just like the brother he’s never had, for falling in love with her.)

He’s down to his boxers and has crawled into their bed, reluctantly but not very, when Maki surprises him by ducking under the covers and going down on him.

“Maki—” his breath hitches, and from beside him, Sho laughs heartily, before crawling over and pressing his lips along his jawline while his hands squeezed at his arm.

Satoshi doesn’t remember when or how they ended up like this — neither does he want to know how it happened either — but he knows he loves Maki far too much that he’s willing to give way for his best friend if he really needs to; loves Sho too much that he is willing to share his wife.

“Stop thinking too much,” Sho mumbles right before blowing into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, “I think too much for the three of us as it is.”

Maki giggles from under the covers in agreement, and Satoshi trembles even more at the sensation of her mouth enveloping his length and her throat vibrating at the right place. “Shut u—hmm, _yes_.”

 

\---

 

When his eyes flutter open after coming down from his bliss, his wife riding the waves of pleasure on top of him while his best friend watched her after his _active participation_ , Satoshi thinks maybe their set-up — this grey area between successful and unsuccessful arranged marriages — it isn’t _so_ bad, after all.

He knows Maki loves both him and Sho too much to ever think of turning away from one of them; he knows Sho, whose morals have always been so stalwart and unwavering, has let his indomitable upbringing go because he cannot bear to lose him and Maki both.

And Satoshi treasures both his wife and his best friend too much to even let their set-up fall apart either.

**Author's Note:**

> In the interview, Ohno answers that he'll let his band mate have the girl, no questions asked. Ohno-san... 8(


End file.
